escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
Al otoño
miniaturadeimagen|derecha|200px|[[John Keats, escritor del poema «''Al Otoño''», uno de los más famosos y aclamados en la literatura inglesa. Retrato hecho por William Hilton.]] «'Al Otoño'» (Traducido de «''To Autumn») es un poema escrito por el poeta romántico inglés John Keats (31 de octubre de 1795 – 23 de febrero de 1821). El trabajo fue compuesto el 19 de septiembre de 1819 y publicado en un volumen del poemario de Keats que incluía «Lamia» y «The Eve of Saint Agnes» en 1820. «Al Otoño» es el trabajo final de un grupo de poemas conocidos como «Odas de Keats de 1819». Aunque tenía poco tiempo en 1819 para dedicarse a la poesía debido a problemas personales, para componer «Al Otoño», se inspiró en una caminata que realizó en una tarde otoñal cerca de Winchester. El trabajo marca el final de su carrera poética, que necesitaba para ganar dinero y, debido también, a que ya no podía dedicarse a la forma de vida de un poeta. Un poco más de un año tras la publicación de «Al Otoño», Keats murió en Roma, Italia, el 23 de febrero de 1821, debido a una tuberculosis que contrajo años antes. El poema está formado por tres estrofas, cada una de las once líneas, que describen los gustos, lugares de intereses y los sonidos del otoño. Gran parte de la tercera estrofa, sin embargo, habla sobre la dicción, el simbolismo y los recursos literarios con connotaciones negativas, puesto que describe tanto el final del día como el del otoño. «Al Otoño» incluye un énfasis en las imágenes del movimiento, el crecimiento y la maduración (carácter mimético). El trabajo es muy a menudo interpretado como una discusión de la muerte, una expresión de sentimiento colonialista, o como una respuesta política a la Masacre de Peterloo. De igual forma, su obra posee una faceta ''locus amenus debido a que abundan las sinestesias y la actividad humana y animal, la contemplación y el ritmo musical en que es evocada esta estación refuerza la correspondencia con el lugar ideal del arte, aumentando ésta. «Al Otoño» ha sido considerado por la crítica como uno de los poemas más perfectos en la literatura inglesa, y es una de las letras poemáticas inglesas más recompiladas. Contexto miniaturadeimagen|200px|izquierda|Bosquejo de Keats hecho por [[Charles Brown en agosto de 1819, un mes antes de que escribiese «Al Otoño».]] Durante la primavera de 1819, Keats escribió la mayor parte de sus odas: «Oda a una Urna Griega», «Oda a la Indolencia», «Oda a la Melancolía», «Oda a un Ruiseñor», y «Oda a Psyche». Después del mes de mayo, comenzó a ejercer otras formas de poesía, incluyendo el verso tragedia Otho el Grande en colaboración con su amigo y compañero de piso Charles Brown, la segunda mitad de Lamia, y el regreso a su épica incompleta Hyperion. Desde la primavera hasta el otoño se dedicaba únicamente a la profesión de la poesía; su objetivo principal era escribir más de cincuenta líneas del verso, puesto que anteriormente era escribir poemas cortos o largos. La mayoría de su tiempo libre la dedicó al estudio de obras como Anatomía de la melancolía de Robert Burton para inspirarse y mejorar sus ideas, o como un simple pasatiempo. . A pesar de que Keats se las arregló para escribir muchos poemas en 1819, sufrió un sin fin de problemas financieros durante todo el año. Estos problemas se agravaron con sus preocupaciones sobre su hermano, George, quien, después de emigrar a Estados Unidos, tuvo una gran necesidad de dinero. Keats estaba distraído por sus problemas fiscales y su hermano, pero el 19 de septiembre de 1819 obtuvo el tiempo necesario para escribir «Al Otoño». El poema marca el momento final de su carrera como poeta. Ya no podía permitirse el lujo de dedicar su tiempo a la composición de poemas y comenzó a trabajar en proyectos más lucrativos. Además de sus problemas monetarios, la salud de Keats empeoró y las responsabilidades personales le dificultaron su carrera como poeta. . El 19 de septiembre de 1819, Keats caminaba cerca de Winchester a lo largo del río Itchen. En una carta que escribió dirigida a su amigo Joshua Reynolds, el 21 de septiembre, Keats describe la impresión de la escena que había hecho sobre él y su influencia en la composición de «Al Otoño». «Qué hermosa está la temporada ahora. — Tal como el aire lo es. Un clima áspero alrededor. ... Los campos verdes nunca me gustaron tanto como ahora ... La llanura parece cálida de alguna manera — como alguien que pinta de tal forma — Esto me impacto tanto en mis caminatas de domingo que he hecho un escrito de esto». . No todo en la mente de Keats era brillante todo el tiempo; puesto que en septiembre abandonó de manera definitiva su poema Hyperion. Por ende, en una carta que escribió a Reynolds, Keats incluyó una nota donde afirmaba que abandonaba su «gran poema». Keats no envió «Al Otoño» a Reynolds, pero incluyó el poema dentro de una carta a Richard Woodhouse, editor y amigo de Keats, y lo dató en el mismo día. . El poema se revisó e incluyó en la colección de poesía de Keats de 1820 titulada Lamia, Isabella, the Eve of St. Agnes, and Other Poems. Aunque los publicadores Taylor y Hessey temían el tipo de malas críticas que habían plagado la edición de Keats de 1818 de Endymion, estaban dispuestos a publicar la colección después de la supresión de cualquier poema que fuera potencialmente controversial para garantizar que no habría comentarios por motivos políticos que puedan dar el volumen de una mala reputación. . Poema Temas «Al Otoño» describe, en sus tres estrofas, tres diferentes aspectos de la estación, su fertilidad, su trabajo y su declive final. A través de cada una de las estrofas hay una progresión desde el comienzo del otoño hasta los mediados de éste y, posteriormente, el anuncio del invierno. De forma paralela a esto, el poema describe el día: pasando de la mañana a la tarde y, por último, hasta el anochecer. Estas progresiones están unidas a un cambio del sentido del tacto a la de la vista y del oído, creando una simetría de la tercera parte que falta en otras odas de Keats. . A lo largo del poema, el Otoño es personificado como alguien que conspira, que madura la fruta, que cosecha y que hace música. La primera estrofa del poema representa al Otoño como un involucrado en los procesos naturales, el crecimiento y la maduración final, dos fuerzas en oposición a la naturaleza, pero juntas creando la impresión de que la estación nunca finalizará. En esta estrofa las frutas todavían están madurado y los brotes se siguen dando por el clima cálido. El sentido de la vista hablado por Sperry es sugerido por las imágenes de crecimiento y movimiento suave. Estructura Como muchas de las odas de 1819 de Keats, la estructura del poema es la de una oda inglesa. Mientras que las primeras odas de 1819 perfeccioban técnicas y permitían que las variaciones aparecieran dentro de «Al Otoño», Keats prescindió de algunos aspectos de sus poemas anteriores (como el de narrador) y aseguró que el poema trató con los conceptos concretos. Fuentes Referencias Bibliografía * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Enlaces externos (Fuente de la traducción del poema) Categoría:Poemas de 1820 Categoría:Poemas de Reino Unido Categoría:Obras literarias en inglés